Happy Christmas, sexy girl
by Maeda Ai
Summary: [[Joey & Mai]] .:: LEMON ::. TOTALIZADO. Mai se recordaba a si misma durmiendo en el piso, justo bajo el brillante, pero solitario árbol de navidad. Más esta vez sería diferente, esta vez tendría una navidad para dos, para ella... y su amante.
1. Chapter 1

**Happy Christmas, sexy girl.**

Por: _Maeda Ai._

.:: Capitulo 1 ::.

* * *

El humo del cigarro era algo que comenzaba a incomodarla y eso que el cigarro era de ella, de hecho, ella era la única que estaba fumando. 

No le sorprendía, después de todo era la mayor de ese grupo; incluso, fumar, era algo que la joven no acostumbraba hacer, pero el nerviosismo, la ansiedad... sólo quiso relajarse un poco aunque a la larga sólo consiguió incomodarse todavía más a sí misma.

Entonces escuchó las risas de sus compañeros. Ya eran varias las horas que habían pasado conversando en ese café.

_""De hecho, yo sólo los he escuchado; no hay mucho de lo que pueda hablar, incluso con ellos.""_

Mai Valentine miró en dirección a la calle por enésima vez; la gente iba y venía con abrigadores atuendos. Entonces recordó la razón por la que se había reunido con sus viejos amigos...

Estaba desesperada, aterrada. Le surgió un problema familiar y lo que menos quería era ver a sus padres, si es que esa era la palabra correcta para referirse a un par de extraños a los que no había visto en tres años.

Y era por eso que se encontraba en la ciudad; de lo contrario estaría a kilómetros de distancia. El caso es que se le ocurrió llamar a Tea. No tuvo otra opción, necesitaba hablar con alguien y aunque la chica de castaños cabellos era más joven que ella, también era lo suficientemente madura como para entenderla... Mai sólo deseaba ser escuchada.

Jamás se esperó esto: verse rodeada por todo el grupo de sentimentales del que se suponía ella formaba parte.

Suspiró aburrida. Fueron pocos los minutos que había esperado a Tea, pero cuando esta llegó no lo hizo sola, de paso trajo con sigo a Yugi, Joey, Tristan y hasta a Duke.

_""Debí aclararle que sólo necesitaba verla a ella.""_

Pensó.

De cualquier modo ya no importaba, pronto se iría para enterarse del "importante" motivo por el cual sus padres la llamaron. Y vaya que debía ser algo importante como para buscarla ahora. Antes vivieron juntos y jamás fue necesario hablar.

_""Esperaré un poco más; al menos me siento a gusto con ellos.""_

Mai pensó para si, mientras apagaba su cigarrillo, luego miró fugazmente a cada uno de los que la acompañaban.

Por favor ¿cómo podía llamarles amigos?. Ella no había pronunciado palabra alguna después de saludarlos, lo cual había sido hacia ya bastante rato.

Toda la conversación, toda la diversión había sido sólo entre ellos, Mai no había participado en lo absoluto. Es más, a ellos tampoco los había visto en años; nunca los llamaba por teléfono o se contactaban por cualquier otro medio, de hecho, nunca antes se había reunido con ellos.

La chica se entristeció al percatarse de que ella no era parte esencial de esa amistad, más luego sonrió irónica. Ahora que necesitaba de la compañía de alguien, eran todos ellos quienes estaban a su lado.

_""Ja, estos tontos siempre aparecen cuando los necesito.""_

En ese instante, la presencia de sus amigos le era suficiente.

Tanto los echaba de menos que incluso escuchó atentamente la conversación de sus compañeros, y eso que su mente estaba ya muy ocupada con sus propios problemas.

Se enteró de gran parte de sus asuntos, tanto escolares como personales, todo; estuvo atenta a todo.

Se enteró de la reciente relación entre Duke y Serenity, la baraja súper mejorada de Yugi, las futuras reuniones familiares de Tristan y Tea con motivo de las festividades; e incluso de las vergonzosas calificaciones de Joey... había puesto atención a cada detalle.

Bebió un poco de su café, también era uno de tantos, el quinto para ser exactos.

Permitió a su mente divagar por otro rato más, hasta que le echó un vistazo a su reloj... suspiró resignada, se retrazó una ahora a propósito pero sabía que de cualquier forma debía ver a sus padres.

**Nos vemos, chicos.**

**¿Qué?, te despides así nada más. Quédate otro rato.**

La forma tan seca en que Mai se despedía provocó un leve reproche por parte de Tea.

La rubia se negó, ya había permanecido más tiempo del necesario en ese lugar.

**Lo siento, Tea, chicos... pero tengo otro compromiso.**

**Ahhh, no será que tienes una cita romántica.**

Mai sonrió irónica ante la absurda imaginación de Duke. Si ese fuera el caso se hubiese marchado desde hace mucho.

La frase "cita romántica" hizo eco en la mente de cierto joven rubio, aquel que había permanecido tranquilo durante toda la tarde.

Intentó conversar con ella, pero la notó tan distante que no se atrevió. Ahora la curiosidad se apoderaba de él.

Al final todos decidieron retirarse, cada quien por su lado.

Mai mantuvo su distancia del grupo, caminando ligeramente de tras de sus amigos. Él se percató de su distancia, le hizo compañía aun cuando ella ni cuenta se había dado... la curiosidad permanecía presente junto con otra sensación, algo le venía incomodando ya de minutos atrás, pero no estaba seguro de qué.

**Oye, Mai... de verdad, tu??...** Joey quiso interrogarla, pero esos lindos ojos violeta clavados en su persona no se lo permitieron. **No, nada.**

Sin prestarle más atención, poco después se despidió nuevamente.

Comenzando a caminar en dirección contraria a los demás, no fueron más de cuatro pasos los que alcanzó a dar cuando Tristan le pregunto sobre su auto, ese bellísimo convertible de violáceo color.

**Lo deje en casa... quiero caminar.**

Ni siquiera volteó a verlos, ni tampoco se volvió a despedir; simplemente reinició el paso con dirección a su casa, mejor dicho, la de sus padres.

Tranquila, no tenía la menor prisa, después de todo, conociéndolos, llegarían mucho más tarde que ella misma.

Tan inmersa en sus pensamientos.

Se reprendía a si misma por haber aceptado la "invitación" de sus padres. Ellos sólo la llamaron, así como así, diciéndole que deseaban verla y conversar largamente con ella... seguramente no era nada bueno, al menos no para ella.

No recordaba un sólo detalle cálido de parte de sus padres; vivió con ellos hasta que se hartó y nunca hubo necesidad de hablar... Mai sabía que el ser su hija no fue, es, ni será razón suficiente para que sus padres se preocupen por ella.

Además, seguramente querían que...

**Oye, Mai...**

De pronto, cierta voz masculina interrumpió sus profundos y desagradables pensamientos. Era Joey quien la llamaba a poca distancia.

Apenas lo tuvo en frente, Mai lo interrogó insistente. Si a cada diez minutos el rubio y sus amigos la distraían, tardaría dos horas en llegar a casa.

**Qué haces Wheeler?; ¿no te habías ido con Yugi y los otros?.**

Eso se suponía, pero la curiosidad y una extraña incomodidad debido a las sospechas, no lo dejaron en paz. Por ello dio media vuelta y sin esperar a ver la reacción de sus amigos corrió para alcanzar a la rubia, mientras se despedía con un sonoro "los veo mañana". Eso fue todo, sólo quería alcanzarla.

Y ahora que la tenía cerca tan sólo podía mirarla. No quería verla tan fijamente, en verdad no quería, pero sus lindos ojos... ahhh, maldición¿cómo es que lograban paralizarlo de esa manera?.

¡Kami!, esta era Mai?!. Se veía tan distinta, tanto emocional como físicamente.

Ella vestía pantalones negros y plataformas del mismo color; y claro, como olvidar el diminuto corsé violeta?.

Sin embargo, el atuendo de la duelista era algo que casi no inquietaba a Wheeler, era más bien su comportamiento.

La notó tan distante e indiferente, incluso la encontró nerviosa y... tan callada; su silencio era lo que más le preocupaba.

**¿Quién es él?.**

**Perdón??.**

**Vamos, Mai. El tipo con el que te verás... no hablaste en toda la tarde con nosotros, pero te urge ver a un hombre al que ni siquiera mencionaste!!.**

El chico soltó las palabras sin más preámbulos, sólo quería respuestas y las quería ya.

Entre tanto, la miraba... siendo ahora más alto tenía que bajar la mirada para hacerlo. Eso era algo que por alguna razón le agradaba.

**Deberías tenerme más confianza, somos amigos, lo sabes; creí que eso había quedado bien claro.**

Mai lo miró con ligera sorpresa, incluso parpadeó algunas veces. No entendió las palabras de su compañero; a excepción de "el tipo con el que te verás", nada había sido claro.

Guardó silencio unos segundos tratando de procesar todo aquello, entonces comenzó a reír con inmensa diversión.

**Mai!.**

Joey sólo pudo quejarse. Que se burlase así de él no parecía serle divertido, y sin embargo tuvo que esperar unos minutos para que su amiga recuperara la compostura.

Al menos verla así valía la pena, tan contenta; su rostro se tornaba más bello cuando la felicidad lo inundaba, y él fue testigo de como el aire de tristeza que la rodeaba se iba esfumando.

**Ay, tu crees que...?. NO!!.**

**No, que??.**

**No tengo una cita romántica, esas son sólo absurdas suposiciones tuyas y de los demás.**

**Entonces... ¿por qué esa aprisa por irte?... y tu silencio. Mai, tu eres alguien que no puede guardar silencio por más de cinco minutos, y sin embargo, hoy no...**

La chica había dejado de reír por completo. No era agradable recordar nuevamente la razón de que estuviese en la ciudad.

Suspiró profundamente; se sentía tan frustrada.

**Es a mis padres... a ellos debo ver.**

Su voz se oía triste, resignada quizás; entonces Joey se dio cuenta de que había metido la pata en serio.

En ese momento, justo para compensar la triste voz de la joven, el clima cambió ligeramente, comenzando a caer pequeños copos de nieve.

Mai recibió uno en su mano mientras otros más caían sobre sus desnudos hombros; fue un contacto que la hizo temblar ligeramente, y sin embargo... se sentía bien.

**Deberías cubrirte un poco más, al menos en invierno.**

Inesperadamente, la chica se vio envuelta con la chamarra de Joey. El frío que sintiera se desvaneció de inmediato.

Era mucho más que la protección de la prenda a su cuerpo... era el calor humano, el calor de Joey que aun permanecía impregnado en la chamarra; eso, y el agradable aroma de su joven amigo.

Un leve rojo tiñó sus mejillas, sin poder todavía asimilar ese extraño detalle. Lo disfrutaba, no cabía duda, pero era algo tan pequeño e insignificante... y tan nuevo para ella.

**Que dices si nos vemos mañana?.**

**Lo siento, no creo soportar mi estadía por mucho tiempo, lo que me recuerda que no puedo aceptar tu chamarra, y es que yo...**

**Shhuu... quédatela, ahora es tuya.**

Posando suavemente el dedo índice sobre los labios de Mai, Wheeler evitó una negativa por parte de la testaruda duelista. Y para fortuna del rubio, ese bonito tono rojizo se volvió aun más intenso.

No podía creer que el simple rubor aumentase increíblemente la belleza de Mai.

**Te veo en el parque, frente al lago. A las 11:00 a.m.**

**Pero...**

Eso fue todo, así como había llegado, el joven duelista se marchó sin esperar una respuesta por parte de la joven. Iba tan apresurado que Mai tardó más tiempo en salir del asombro que él en alejarse de su vista.

La chica suspiró nuevamente ¿es que a caso nadie iba a pedirle su opinión?. Primero sus padres, ahora el terco de Joseph.

Se abrazó a si misma sintiendo el calor que Wheeler le había dejado; su calor y ese exquisito aroma que aun no dejaba a sus mejillas recuperar su color normal... sonrió.

**Debo aceptarlo, él... tiene una forma muy linda de pedir las cosas, por eso... no puedo negarle algo.**

Por fin, Mai reinició el regreso a la que alguna vez fue su casa, una de tantas.

Y se preguntaba ¿por qué las ansias habían desaparecido?. La incomodidad y el nerviosismo ante sus padres se esfumaron, y ella ni cuenta se dio.

Habiendo superado su propio record, Mai Valentine no pudo evitar sonreír de nuevo en una sola noche.

**Quizá deba agradecerle a mis padres el que pueda verlo... otra vez.**

**Sin finalizar.**

* * *

Por fin, por fin volví a escribir sobre esta linda pareja.

Estoy tan obsesionada con ellos, que seguramente este será un fanfic largo, y aunque los primeros capítulos no contendrán lemon, los demás si... pues que esperaban?.

Este fanfiction fue escrito por **MAEDA AI** y es material de "Fallen Angel".

Si llegan a encontrar una historia similar a esta (con los mismos diálogos y situaciones), o con el nombre de otro autor(a), será sin mi consentimiento y por tanto un engaño, además de una falta de respeto para los lectores y para mi.

POR FAVOR, NO ROBEN MIS IDEAS Y/O FANFICTIONS.

**Totalizado el 13 de Julio de 2006.**

La dama del Hentai: Maeda Ai.

Por razones de tiempo...

**NO escribo:**

Continuaciones de fanfictions.

Fanfictions a petición.

Crossovers.

No presto mis Fanfictions a ninguna persona.

—— Me los han pedido para usarlos en concursos de fics, por favor no lo hagan. ——


	2. Chapter 2

**Happy Christmas, sexy girl.**

Por: Maeda Ai.

.:: Capitulo 2 ::.

* * *

Lo único que intentaba brillar en la habitación eran los ojos miel del muchacho. 

Un par de horas mirándola y ni siquiera supo si había parpadeado o no. La miró con mucha atención, tanta... que ya había memorizado perfectamente todos los hermosos rasgos que la hacían ser ella.

Joey sonrió ligeramente; incluso disfrutó de las distintas posiciones que la chica, sin saber, adoptó para dormir.

Primero de forma sensual... kami!!, lo disfrutó mucho y eso que solo la estaba observando; luego una pose un tanto graciosa, si la chica se enteraba de lo que el rubio había visto seguro lo mataba.

Por último, ella adoptó una forma muy tierna para dormir... esa imagen fue la que más le agradó a Wheeler; el corazón se le derritió por completo y tuvo enfermizos deseos de subir a la cama y dormir a su lado... abrazarla, solo abrazarla.

Entonces, aun sentado en la pequeña silla, recordó como fue que Mai Valentine había terminado durmiendo en su habitación, en su cama...

**-.-**

**-.-**

**-.-**

Había llegado a casa después de "pedirle" una cita a la duelista; el resto de la noche la pasó viendo televisión hasta muy altas horas y cuando el sueño por fin iba a vencerlo, el timbre de la casa sonó insistente, quiso ignorarlo... pero era tan fastidioso y molesto.

**Maldición, mataré al bromista que no me deja dormir.**

Joey estaba molesto, tanto así que no le importó salir con nada más que sus pantalones, descalzo y nada que le cubriera su pecho varonil.

Abrió de mala gana la puerta, y de solo ver a la persona que "destrozó" el timbre, la furia abandonó sus ojos dando paso a la sorpresa y curiosidad.

**¿Puedo pasar?.**

Su fina voz conoció el aire frío de la noche, y aun cuando sus palabras parecieron una suplica, la joven entró así como así sin esperar respuesta alguna por parte del joven duelista.

Joey cerró la puerta mientras veía a su amiga dejarse caer sobre el sofá de la sala.

Se acercó a ella y la miró con paciencia; seguro iba a escuchar algo no muy bueno. Sin embargo ella solo permanecía allí, con los ojos cerrados.

**Oye, Mai...**

**¿Tendrás algo de beber?... sake, vino, cerveza, que sé yo.**

Joey dejó escapar un resignado suspiro.

No quería discutir con ella y el sueño se le había escapado de solo verla, así que prefirió complacerla.

La dejó sola un momento, tan solo un momento; cuando regresó lo hizo con seis latas de cerveza. Eran de su padre, aunque no podía negar que él probaba una de vez en cuando.

El rubio se sentó frente a ella y entonces la miró... la tristeza había vuelto a cubrir sus hermosos ojos. Quiso preguntarle la razón de su visita, pero solo miró atónito como la chica se bebía el contenido de una lata en menos de diez segundos; una vez terminada ésta, abrió una segunda cerveza sin esperar tiempo para bebérsela de igual manera.

Wheeler prefirió tomar una antes de que la chica acabara con todas.

Mai ya iba con la tercera, esta vez con más calma; comenzó a hablar, más con ella misma que con su amigo... esperó a sus padres por horas tal y como había pensado, cuando los vio lo primero que hicieron fue juzgarla, que si su ropa, el maquillaje o si seguía jugando con las estúpidas cartitas...

"_Por dios, Mai... ya no eres una niña."_ Eso le dijeron, cómo si el duelo de monstruos fuese un juego exclusivo para niños.

**¿Puedes creerlo?... y pensar que los mejores duelistas pasan de los diecinueve.** Sonrió.

Después de todo no era aquello lo que le molestaba, fue lo que vino después... le exigieron, si, le exigieron que volviera a la casa y no precisamente para convivir con la familia, no!!.

Ya habían hecho planes para arreglarle la vida, hasta le habían buscado pareja; de entre los candidatos eligieron a un hombre al que la palabra "millonario" le quedaba corta.

**Y... es eso tan grave?.**

Por fin, después de un rato, Joey se atrevió a participar en la "conversación".

Sabía que ese hombre le daría a Mai todo cuanto ella quisiera... ¡todo!.

**Por favor, Joseph, podría ser mi padre... o mi abuelo, que sé yo.**

El chico sonrió.

Se le había olvidado que esa rubia era demasiado especial y exigente como para aceptar a cualquier hombre así como así. Más luego la triste voz de la joven disolvió su anterior sonrisa.

**Me siento tan mal...**

Wheeler la miró incrédulo; sus bellas pupilas violáceas se deformaban al retener tantas lagrimas. ¿Esa era Mai Valentine?, la única mujer a la que nunca había visto llorar y ahora...

**Que tonta soy!.**

La joven duelista se reprendió.

La culpa era suya por creer que sus padres en verdad querían verla y nada más. Ella si deseaba verlos, después de todo eran sus padres, los quería aun sabiendo que ese cariño nunca fue reciproco.

Por eso se comportó así durante la tarde, porque en el fondo deseaba que "por fin", después de tanto tiempo, ellos la quisieran.

**¿Cómo pude pensar que en verdad querían verme?.**

El dolor se convirtió en decepción, y la decepción trajo con sigo el coraje. Mai estaba tan furiosa con sigo misma que oprimió fuertemente la lata de cerveza que tenía en las manos.

El poco liquido escurrió por las fisuras del envase y la joven se quejó levemente, una punta de aluminio había rasgado ligeramente la piel de su mano y un pequeño dolor le provocó un gesto de incomodidad.

No fueron ni dos segundos los que pasaron y Joey ya estaba sentado a su lado, observando la pequeñísima herida de la chica. No era nada grave, algo poco más que un rasguño; dejó de sangrar en cuestión de segundos.

Mai se sonrojó, él estaba ahí a pocos centímetros, estrechando su fría mano. Podía sentir el calor humano, percibir la fragancia del muchacho, dios!!... no importaba como lo mirase, él era una ternura hecha hombre.

Luego pasó algo que no hubiese imaginado ni en el más loco sueño... Joey le había besado la palma de la mano y no una sino dos veces.

**¿Q-qué, qué haces?.**

No hubo respuesta, esta no existía pues ni el mismo chico comprendía muy bien su propio comportamiento.

No le gustaba verla así, deseaba verla sonreír pero no sabía como podía lograrlo. No se había dado cuenta de cuando lo hizo, solo sabía que había depositado un beso en la suave mano de la chica, y poco después otro más.

Sus bellos ojos violeta brillaban intensamente.

Fue como magnetismo, no podía dejar de mirarlo; sus ojos, su rubio cabello, esas lindas mejillas... dios!!, sus labios tan irresistiblemente tentadores.

De pronto Joey comenzó a actuar de una forma poco común en él, se atrevió a delinear con su dedo índice los labios de Mai. Quería hacerlo... sentirlos, probarlos, embriagarse de ellos y hundirse en el mar de sensaciones que le prometían, sin embargo no pudo moverse un centímetro más, simplemente no pudo... pero ella si...

Mai tomó con ambas manos el rostro del joven; su mirada se había vuelto incitadora, tan sexy, tan irresistible.

Wheeler solo supo que sus ojos se estaban cerrando, esperando ansioso lo que sucedería; la unión de sus labios era algo que de pronto deseó desesperadamente.

Lo último que vio fue el hermoso rostro de la rubia acercarse al suyo. Aguardó impaciente a que el contacto se diera, pero este no llegó...

Tan solo pudo sentir un ligero peso sobre su hombro derecho; abrió los ojos, no lo podía creer...

Mai se había quedado dormida repentinamente, era obvio que la chica eligió el peor momento para rendirse ante el sueño.

Suspiró ¿que más le quedaba?. Pero sonrió con ironía... con todo y la decepcionante situación, tenerla tan cerca era muy agradable; le resultaba increíble percatarse de ello hasta ahora.

Mientras la miraba dormir, acarició suave y tiernamente la rubia cabellera de la joven.

**No dormirás sobre mi hombro toda la noche, Mai.**

Dicho esto, Wheeler se puso de pie con sumo cuidado de no despertarla aunque, con el licor y el cansancio, dudaba mucho que abriese los ojos; así que entre sus brazos la llevó hasta su desordenada habitación.

Depositándola cuidadosamente sobre la cama, como pudo le quitó los zapatos y la chamarra que hasta hace unas horas fuera suya. Luego la cubrió cariñosamente con un cobertor que seguramente la protegería del implacable frío.

Iba a salir de la habitación para que descansara, pero era tan difícil dejar de contemplar su fino y hermoso rostro, por lo que prefirió permanecer un rato más a su lado.

Así fue como había terminado sentado en una silla, observando tranquilamente a la mujer que sobre su cama dormía.

De cualquier forma se encontraba cansado, prueba de ello fueron los últimos cinco bostezos continuos.

Se levantó, dispuesto a dormir en el sofá de la sala, no sin antes besar suavemente la mejilla de la rubia; su boca se posó cerca de la comisura de los labios femeninos.

**¡Maldición!, Mai... me dejaste con deseos de sentir tus labios...**

Con una frustración como esa, Joey terminó saliendo de la habitación, permitiéndole a la joven duelista descansar por el resto de la fría y oscura noche.

**Sin finalizar.**

* * *

Segundo capitulo y nada de lemon hasta ahora.

Este fic es una gran ambición; crear un ambiente para la relación de los personajes y después... el amor, o la parte interesante, se podría decir .

Gracias por leer. . .  
**Priss y Kykyoinu.**

Este fanfiction fue escrito por **MAEDA AI** y es material de "Fallen Angel".

Si llegan a encontrar una historia similar a esta (con los mismos diálogos y situaciones), o con el nombre de otro autor(a), será sin mi consentimiento y por tanto un engaño, además de una falta de respeto para los lectores y para mi.

POR FAVOR, NO ROBEN MIS IDEAS Y/O FANFICTIONS.

**Totalizado el 13 de Julio de 2006.**

La dama del Hentai: Maeda Ai.

Por razones de tiempo...

**NO escribo:**

Continuaciones de fanfictions.

Fanfictions a petición.

Crossovers.

No presto mis Fanfictions a ninguna persona.

—— Me los han pedido para usarlos en concursos de fics, por favor no lo hagan. ——


	3. Chapter 3

**Happy Christmas, sexy girl.**

Por: _Maeda Ai._

.:: Capitulo 3 ::.

* * *

Era media hora la que llevaba despierto; ahí sentado en el sofá, cambiando una y otra vez de canal televisivo. Fueron pocas horas las que durmió, de hecho, extrañaba su cama pero... estar cerca de ella lo perturbaba. 

**Joseph!!...**

Al escuchar su nombre entonado por aquella femenina voz, el rubio se giró tan solo para encontrarse con una imagen que lo dejó boquiabierto.

La hermosa mujer en el pasillo con "su" camisa puesta.

En ese instante odió usar camisas largas, aunque ésta apenas y cubría el cuerpo de la chica hasta la mitad de las piernas.

**Ma-Mai... ¿qué pasa?.**

Fue un milagro que pudiera pronunciar aquellas palabras.

Esa prenda, a pesar de ser holgada, enmarcaba la fina y perfecta silueta femenina. Joey no supo porque, pero la temperatura en la habitación subió repentinamente y eso que en las noticias dijeron que seria de dos grados.

**Gomen ne.**

Jounou la miró confundido; ella se disculpaba¿por qué?. Al observarla con atención, se percató del vacío que cubría a sus lindos ojos violeta.

Tranquilo, se acercó a ella, sujetando delicadamente su babilla.

**¿Qué pasa?.**

Con ésta pregunta y estando tan cerca de ella, la obligó a mirarlo, pero la chica nada pudo decirle en ese momento. Tan solo suspiró profundamente, dispuesta a enfrentar la mirada del chico rubio; y le sonrió como solo ella sabía hacerlo, una sonrisa sexy e incitadora.

Joey se desconcertó completamente, más aun cuando la joven mujer le aviso que se daría un baño para luego irse y dejarlo en paz.

**Oye, Mai... espera.**

Al escucharlo, ella se giró tan solo para extrañarse al descubrir un ligero rosa en las mejillas del chico.

¿**P-por qué... por qué traes puesta m-mi camisa?.**

**Te molesta?.**

**N-no, no, no... no es eso, es solo que...**

**OK, lo discutimos luego ¿si?.**

Dicho esto, la joven duelista posó sus labios sobre la mejilla izquierda de Wheeler, y sin más ni más se fue, dejando más que sorprendido al pobre muchacho.

Joey seguía paralizado, en ningún momento esperó que Mai hiciera algo como eso.

La observó alejarse sin poder apartar los ojos de aquel sensual par de piernas que caminaban coquetamente por el pasillo.

Permaneció de pie, completamente inmóvil; esta mujer no dejaba de sorprenderlo; tuvieron que pasar varios minutos antes de que volviese a tomar su lugar en el sofá.

A pesar de que sus ojos se mantenían clavados en el televisor, su mente divagaba varias cosas, en especial la imagen de cierta chica rubia, desnuda bajo el insistente caer del agua de la regadera, por Kami!!... esa mujer era tan sexy que ...

**Joey, oye Joey...**

La melodiosa voz sacó de su trance al muchacho.

Ahí estaba ella, la culpable de que sus actuales pensamientos no fuesen del todo inocentes, no. Todo lo que su mente ocupaba era esa rubia mujer y su delgado cuerpo bajo la tela de su camisa.

Le pareció estúpido sentir envidia de una simple prenda de vestir, pero en ese momento era lo que sentía, envidia. Lo que daría por ser él quien rodeara el suave cuerpo de esa chica, y no esa maldita prenda que ahora la cubría.

**Aun traes mi camisa.**

Le dijo, sin una expresión clara en su rostro.

Mai le sonrió ligeramente; su ropa estaba húmeda y no iba a andar desnuda por ahí... ¿verdad?.

Como si fuese un juego, la joven guiñó un ojo a su anfitrión, provocando que las mejillas de éste se tiñeran de rojo. Esa chica estaba tentando al diablo.

**Cre-creo que te puedo prestar algo de ropa.**

Apresurado, Wheeler fue hasta su habitación.

Buscaba algo que pudiese servirle a la rubia.

"_Esto es de Serenity, tal vez... no!."_

Pensaba el chico mientras sostenía algo propiedad de su hermana. La sola idea de que la duelista usara la ropa de su pequeña hermana, no le cabía en la cabeza, además...

**Eso no me quedara.**

Mai notó como un pensativo Joey sostenía ropas de mujer.

No, esa no era su talla, sus atributos femeninos le harían imposible ponerse eso, por otro lado, sabrá dios a quien pertenecían; y es que creía que el chico vivía solo con su padre.

Sus ojos violeta parecieron acusarlo en silencio, y aunque un tanto increíble, Joseph interpretó la sospechosa expresión de la chica, así que explicó...

**No, no es lo que piensas... es de Serenity, debió dejarlo la última vez que estuvo aquí.**

**Si, claro. De cualquier forma... tu vida amorosa no me interesa.**

Wheeler arrugó el ceño al escuchar las palabras de la joven, ella si que sabía como hacer que un hombre perdiese el control.

**Ahh, pero la tuya es muy interesante. Créeme, escuchar tus problemas fue la mejor forma de pasar la noche.**

**¡ Cierra la boca !... Solo dame algo decente que ponerme para poder largarme de aquí.**

Tan rápido como Mai soltó su respuesta, el chico le dio de mala gana un pantalón negro y una camisa blanca. Eran de él, rara vez usó esas ropas y aunque no le quedarían del todo bien a la chica, era lo más adecuado que tenía para ella.

Sin decir nada más, sin mirarla siquiera, Joey abandonó la habitación, dejando a una Mai furiosa con él, con sus padres y con sigo misma.

Suspiró hondamente para luego suavizar la mirada...

**Ese tonto... no tiene nada que ver con mis problemas.**

Escuchó como la puerta de su habitación se cerraba; la sintió a ella cerca a sus espaldas.

Wheeler se hallaba sentado, por tercera vez en el sofá, aparentando ver el televisor. Hizo caso omiso a la voz de la rubia cuando ésta lo llamó, pero lo que no pudo ignorar fue a los suaves brazos femeninos que rodearon su cuello.

Mai lo atrapó en un sencillo abrazo, acomodando su cabeza sobre el hombro del joven duelista.

La escuchó suspirar cansada, la escuchó decirle que lo sentía y también la escuchó agradecerle lo de la noche anterior.

**Joey...**

Ese suave y casi inaudible susurro cerca de su oído lo hizo estremecer por completo y desconectarse de todo por algunos segundos.

No se percató de que la rubia dejó de abrazarlo hasta que el sonido de la puerta al abrirse lo hizo reaccionar.

Ni siquiera necesitó pensarlo, se dirigió apresurado donde Mai, sujetándola suavemente del brazo y haciéndola girarse para poder verse las caras.

Acercándose peligrosamente al bello rostro de la joven, cerró la puerta y la acorraló contra ésta.

**¡ No te vayas !.**

**¿Qué dices?.**

**Lo siento... pero no te vayas.**

Joey se disculpó por las palabras de hace un rato, pues aunque Mai tuvo gran culpa en esa pequeña discusión, fue él quien hizo que todo se saliese de control; nunca debió responderle de ese modo.

**¿Por qué no te quedas?.**

La duelista giró el rostro a un lado.

¿Para qué quería que se quedara?, dejaron de verse durante mucho tiempo, ni siquiera se llamaban por teléfono, entonces... ¿para qué?.

**Por si no te has dado cuenta, yo también estoy solo... quiero que me acompañes.**

**Pero, Joey... es que yo...**

**¡Pasemos juntos la navidad!, quédate conmigo.**

Su dulce, pero varonil voz la envolvió en un pequeño hechizo que la embelesó por completo.

Ni siquiera pudo moverse cuando notó como Jounou se acercaba todavía más, permitiendo que la distancia fuera nula.

Fue hasta entonces que sintió los labios del muchacho posarse sobre los suyos por primera vez; de forma tranquila y un tanto insegura, fue guiada por ese jovencito.

La sorpresa al no esperar ser besada la congeló por completo hasta que la dulce sensación y sabor lograron relajarla poco a poco.

Por fin sus manos rodearon el cuello de aquel chico mientras éste estrechaba su cintura, sin pretender soltara durante un buen rato.

Al paso de unos segundos tuvieron que separarse, respirando agitados; ambos de pie, mirándose en silencio el uno al otro.

**¿En verdad quieres mi compañía?.**

**No deseo la de ninguna otra persona, te lo juro.**

Joseph pronunció aquellas sinceras palabras mientras su manos se abrían paso hasta las sonrojadas mejillas de la rubia. Ella no pudo contener la tierna, aunque traviesa, sonrisa que adornó su bello rostro.

Una idea un tanto alocada y precipitada cruzaba su mente; faltaban dos días para navidad y la fecha ameritaba un regalo para éste jovencito, se lo merecía y más considerando lo que hizo por ella la noche anterior, sin mencionar las lindas palabras de hace un momento, ese había sido un lindo detalle que ningún hombre tuvo con ella antes.

Quizá dichas palabras la hicieron decidir adelantarle su obsequio al muchacho... y así lo haría.

Invitándolo a acompañarla, Mai suavemente tomó la mano de Joey, guiándolo tranquilamente por toda la casa hasta estar frente a la habitación del muchacho.

La mujer lo miró fugazmente antes de entrar a la alcoba, seguida por un chico que comenzaba a imaginarse donde terminaría todo esto.

**Sin finalizar.**

* * *

Ahora si, lo que viene es lo bueno: la parte LEMON.

Solo quise crear una historia antes de comenzar con los besos, las caricias y... lo demás.

**Gracias por leer. . .  
**_El angel de la oscuridad y Priss._

Este fanfiction fue escrito por **MAEDA AI** y es material de "Fallen Angel".

Si llegan a encontrar una historia similar a esta (con los mismos diálogos y situaciones), o con el nombre de otro autor(a), será sin mi consentimiento y por tanto un engaño, además de una falta de respeto para los lectores y para mi.

POR FAVOR, NO ROBEN MIS IDEAS Y/O FANFICTIONS.

**Totalizado el 13 de Julio de 2006.**

La dama del Hentai: Maeda Ai.

Por razones de tiempo...

**NO escribo:**

Continuaciones de fanfictions.

Fanfictions a petición.

Crossovers.

No presto mis Fanfictions a ninguna persona.

—— Me los han pedido para usarlos en concursos de fics, por favor no lo hagan. ——


	4. Chapter 4

**Happy Christmas, sexy girl.**

Por: **_Maeda Ai._**

.:: Capitulo 4 ::.

* * *

La intensidad y la lujuria acompañaban cada beso que la pareja compartía. 

Joey por su actual estatura, tenía que inclinarse ligeramente para rodear la estrecha cintura de la rubia, aferrarse a ella y besarla con desesperación.

Si, Wheeler se hallaba intranquilo, impaciente por devorar a esa mujer. En realidad ningún hombre podría culparlo por ello, Mai es sin duda la chica más hermosa que sus jóvenes ojos hayan visto; tan sexy, tan bella, con carácter... un carácter a veces imposible, pero era su temperamento algo que le atraía de la duelista, sin mencionar ese cuerpo perfectamente delineado por pronunciadas y peligrosas curvas.

_"" Kami!, podría morir de pasión en ellas. ""_

Su blanca piel lo invitaba a probarla y al hacerlo, descubrir esa suavidad que lo incitaba a buscar el contacto al natural, así... piel con piel.

Sus profundos ojos color uva se tornaron chispeantes producto de la pasión que comenzaba a desbordarse, que comenzaba a dominarla; y los sutiles gemidos que la chica intentaba inútilmente reprimir, fungieron como detonador de los deseos carnales de Jounou... era su apetito sexual que despertaba por y para esta mujer.

No obstante, una cálida sensación envolvió su pecho, luchando por mantener un balance con las emociones que excitaban su cuerpo.

Mai no estaba en una situación diferente a la de su compañero.

Él era tan distinto a los otros hombres; la abrazaba con delicadeza y cuidado, como si fuese a romperse; los besos que le daba estaban llenos de ternura, tanta que creyó derretirse con tan solo haber rozado sus bocas.

Joey era un chico atractivo, de eso no había duda, pero más importante que su físico, le inspiraba confianza y tranquilidad, calidez... sensaciones hasta ahora desconocidas para ella.

La mujer rompió inesperadamente el beso, sujetando el rostro varonil entre sus suaves manos y clavando la mirada sobre los ojos miel del duelista.

Y con eso bastó para que la idea de dar marcha atrás se esfumase.

La miraba embelesado, con impaciencia, si, pero la joven también pudo notar la inseguridad que albergaba ese muchacho.

**¿Nervioso?.**

**N-No, no... ¿Por qué habría de estarlo?.**

Increíble, hasta la forma en que las palabras se le atoraban en la garganta era adorable.

La rubia reinició con la lluvia de besos y caricias sin decir nada más. Entonces, con manos temblorosas, Joey se dedicó a retirar las prendas que cubrían la escultural silueta de su amiga.

_"" ¿Amiga?. No!, ya no más, ya no... ""_

La idea cruzó por la mente del jovencito; no, después de esto, Mai tenía que ser más que su amiga, tenía que ser suya, de él, solo para él.

Con torpeza desabotonó la camisa que hace poco tiempo le prestara a la joven; apenas liberó el último botón, no esperó para despojarla de la prenda con un ligero movimiento hacia atrás.

**Eres hermosa.**

Le dijo Joey; ¿quién iba a creer que Mai no llevaba puesto un sostén?. Así que apenas se deshizo de la camisa, las perfectas formas de sus senos quedaron libres y expuestos a la vista de un muchacho al que la palabra "maravillado" no alcanzaba a describirlo.

La rubia no lo entendía del todo, recibir aquel halago por parte de Wheeler simplemente la hizo sonrojar, a ella, una mujer con tanta experiencia ya.

Mai se sabía hermosa, decir lo contrario resultaría absurdo, más esta era la primera vez que se lo decían. Y es que la descripción de "ricura" nunca le gustó.

Y ahora este jovencito inexperto la contempla como si fuese una diosa... ¿cómo no iba a enamorarse de él?.

Inseguro e inexperto, Joey solo contemplaba la figura de una verdadera mujer, sin la intención de mover un solo músculo, solo manteniendo la mirada inamovible de los pechos femeninos.

Tampoco se esperó que la chica le tomase ambas manos para dirigirlas hasta sus senos, dejándolas ahí, posadas sobre las esferas.

Apenas los sintió, Jounou no pudo reprimir un gemido de sorpresa y placer que lo delató, tampoco la erección que pareció manifestarse con el simple contacto.

Aun con la mirada fija en aquel par de obras de la naturaleza, comenzó a palparlas, amasándolas curioso, experimentando la inigualable sensación que le producía el tacto; suaves pero firmes, y los pequeños pezones que se tornaron ligeramente duros. ¡Dios!, estaba en el paraíso.

Era la primera vez que tocaba los encantos de una mujer.

_"" ¡Y que mujer!. ""_

Pensaba.

En realidad ¿quién podría culparlo por entusiasmarse?.

Agitada por las intensas e inexpertas caricias, la rubia tomó el rostro de Joey entre sus manos.

Sus miradas se cruzaron, el violeta contra el miel.

Y ella que de por si ya estaba sonrojada, se sonrojó aun más al ver el brillo en los ojos del muchacho; había lujuria, si, había pasión, también, pero percibió cariño en su mirada, un profundo cariño.

No quería hacerse ilusiones, pero quizás...

**Eres hermosa, eres perfecta.**

Aquellas palabras entrecortadas no podían describirla mejor.

Para él, ella era mucho más bella que una diosa, tan inalcanzable y ahora, la tenía solo para él.

La besó con tranquilidad, haciendo caso al impulso de introducir la lengua en la húmeda boca de la mujer... Era deliciosa.

Sus manos, aun delineando cada uno de los senos de la rubia, recorrieron sus aureolas con lujuria y deseo. Al paso de un rato, la ropa de Valentine se reducía a las pequeñas pantaletas.

_"" ¡ Kami !, ella es una tentación latente. ""_

Pensaba.

Necesitaba besarla, tocarla, hacerla suya hasta el cansancio.

La miró con fijeza, lujuria reflejaban sus ojos color uva y una sonrisa traviesa adornaba su hermoso rostro.

Ya sin decir nada, Mai se acercó a él, acortando la poca distancia y entregándole un beso de fuego al joven Wheeler.

En un arrebato de pasión, la joven duelista empujó a Joey, quien de espaldas sobre la cama solo contemplaba como la mujer se sentaba encima suyo.

La observó embelesado, notándola agitada, ansiosa; la tranquilidad que hasta ahora había mostrado fue solo una mascara que escondía a la verdadera Mai, una mujer apasionada y ardiente.

Se inclinó para besarlo mientras sus tibias manos se deslizaban inquietas por cada rincón del cuerpo del muchacho.

Jounou simplemente no pudo controlar las reacciones que una mujer de ese calibre provocaba en su cuerpo; aun prisionero por sus pantalones, su miembro tomaba fuerza, y la fricción entre sus cuerpos era la culpable.

No podía creerlo, un par de caricias de la rubia bastaron para excitarlo.

_"" Esta mujer me vuelve loco... la adoro. ""_

Pensaba Joseph, mientras sentía las suaves y delicadas caricias sobre su pecho varonil.

Mai formaba círculos imaginarios que lograban que Joey temblara ante tanta suavidad.

**Estas tenso.** Cierto, estaba tenso, nervioso; no todos los días puedes tener a la despampanante Mai Valentine para ti solo. **Yo voy a hacer que te sientas muy bien, Joey.**

El muchacho tragó saliva, sintiendo como las hábiles manos de su compañera se deslizaban bajando hasta sus pantalones, desabrochando estos tan solo para introducir sus manos y, sin más, acariciar la espina varonil del duelista. No cabía duda de que Mai era una experta en la materia.

No pudo más, Joey la alejó levemente para deshacerse por fin de los benditos pantalones, quedando su cuerpo libre de cualquier atadura, mostrando un pene al máximo de su erección.

Jounou sujetó el rostro de la rubia entre sus manos, acercándola a su labios, besándola con locura... si, estaba loco por ella, la deseaba casi desquiciadamente, la quería. Ese cuerpo suyo era perfecto, sin duda el más hermoso de todos y ella estaba entregándoselo.

Se aferró a su estrecha cintura, como el naufrago a una tablilla que flota sobre el mar; despojándola de sus pantaletas, admiró su completa desnudez.

Sin romper el beso, nuevamente se recostaron en la cama, Mai sobre Joey, y este último llenando sus pulmones del delicioso aroma a violetas que desprendía la suave piel de la que se estaba convirtiendo en su amante.

La mujer rompió el beso y se sentó sobre el cuerpo de su compañero, le sonrió traviesa para luego ir bajando poco a poco las caderas, clavándose ella misma el miembro de Wheeler.

La duelista sabía lo que hacia, Joey jadeaba y suspiraba de placer al sentir como la piel interna de la rubia abrazaba delicadamente su pene, también sintió un ligero dolor en su miembro, pero, vaya, ni siquiera le dio importancia... estaba en el cielo y una diosa le daba la bienvenida.

La vagina de la chica lo recibía húmeda, excitada.

El avance era lento y placentero para ambos; con apenas la punta del pene dentro suyo, Mai gemía débilmente. No sabía porque, esto no era distinto a lo que había hecho con otros hombres, técnicamente era lo mismo, pero... las sensaciones eran distintas, más intensas.

Su corazón latía con locura y ya creía saber porque, pero la pasión y la excitación pronto la hicieron concentrarse solo en dar y recibir placer.

Fue cuestión de pocos minutos y un lento pero constante subir y bajar de las caderas de ambos, para que el pene de Wheeler se adentrase totalmente en la vagina de la rubia.

Profundos y sonoros gemidos inundaron la desordenada habitación del muchacho; el joven inexperto tenía su primera experiencia, descubría el mundo del placer, el amor y el sexo, de la mano de la mujer más bella y querida para él.

Joey parecía hipnotizado con el constante bamboleo de los pechos de Mai. Sonrojado, excitado, se saboreó los labios, deseoso de probar los senos de la duelista, más esta seguía clavándose sobre aquel pedazo de carne caliente.

El miembro entraba y salía rápidamente de la intimidad de la chica; Jounou jadeaba ahora en un ritmo más lento, con envestidas cada vez más profundas que la misma Mai provocaba; arriba y abajo, arriba y abajo, una y otra vez.

La vagina de la joven se lubricaba más con cada movimiento... era una sensación maravillosa.

**Oh!, Joey!!.**

Y se abrazó a él, Joseph se incorporó ligeramente, ahora sentado sobre la cama y Mai sobre él.

La rubia ya no podía más, una sensación nacía en su vientre, provocándole cierta ansiedad y desesperación, la cabeza le daba vueltas y su respiración se había vuelto muy agitada.

Su mirada se cruzó nuevamente con la de su amante, provocándole un cosquilleo en el estomago; no pudo resistirse a besarlo con desesperación, como si esta fuese la única vez que hicieran el amor.

Y en medio de aquel beso, Mai gemía entrecortada, el placer se desbordaba en un orgasmo que la hizo aferrarse al muchacho y clavarle las uñas en la espalda, mientras el pene de este mantenía su avance al sexo femenino.

El éxtasis le pareció eterno y al mismo tiempo momentáneo.

Joseph no pudo más y se detuvo, su cuerpo se puso tenso, la piel interna de la chica abrazaba con fuerza su pene, como exprimiéndolo para obtener el liquido que habría de llenarla, entonces eyaculó dentro de la mujer que no paraba de llenarlo de besos.

**Ma-Mai... yo...**

Jadeaba el muchacho aun dentro de ella, con un ritmo lento, agradable y que parecía relajar a los amantes.

**Yo también.** Le dijo ella, cómo si adivinase la frase inconclusa de hace un rato. **Es lo más intenso que he hecho.**

Y le sonrió, logrando que el duelista se sonrojara.

Mai acariciaba suave y tiernamente una de las mejillas del muchacho, mientras algunas palabras escapaban en dulces susurros.

Finalmente separaron sus cuerpos, tendiéndose sobre la cama y cubriéndose con algunas cobijas que tuvieron que levantar del suelo.

Joey abrazaba a la chica... la tarde era fría; sus miradas encontradas y el aliento de cada uno chocando suavemente en el rostro del otro.

En un beso ligeramente largo y tranquilo, Mai juntó sus labios a los de su compañero, era su forma de agradecerle todo lo que entre ellos había pasado desde que se volvieron a ver.

**Feliz navidad, Joey.**

**¿Qué quieres decir?.**

**Fácil, tonto... lo de hace un rato fue mi regalo.**

El rubio guardó silencio, si Mai hablaba en serio, entonces esperaba recibir más regalos cómo este por parte de ella.

**Pero, faltan dos días para navidad.**

**Considéralo un adelanto.**

Wheeler sonrió.

Esta bien, la próxima vez le demostraría cuanto había aprendido gracias a ella; esta vez fue solo un muchacho inexperto en los brazos de una ardiente y experimentada mujer.

_"" Pero yo aprendo rápido. ""_

Pensaba, mientras una pequeña sonrisa cruzaba su rostro.

Era curioso, por primera vez no había nada que le preocupase, se sentía muy bien y ya sabía por qué.

**Mai…** Ella lo miró, apoyando la cabeza sobre su hombro, dedicándole atención. **Te amo... te amo mucho.**

La joven duelista se sorprendió con aquellas palabras.

Joey no es el tipo de hombre que le dice esas cosas a una mujer, y ella lo sabía muy bien. Sin embargo ahí estaba ella, sonrojada cómo pocas veces lo estuvo.

Jounou la abrazaba con suavidad, su mirada color miel perdida en el paisaje que la ventana le permitía admirar, mientras que Mai... ella descansaba sobre el pecho de su amante, escuchando el latir de su corazón, un corazón cálido que latía intensamente, así como el suyo, que por primera vez latía emocionado y feliz...

... También ella estaba enamorada.

**Sin finalizar.**

* * *

Mucho amor, mucho amor.

Esto va muy lento y creo que haré el fic más corto de lo que esperaba, no sé, dos o tres capítulos más y eso es todo.

Cuando leía el capitulo para corregirlo y ver que tal quedó, escuchaba "Chocolate" de Kylie Minogue, y no pude evitar imaginar a Mai susurrándole la letra de la canción a Joey mientras hacían el amor (más que nada por la voz sensual que utiliza la interprete)... fue como una inspiración.

En cuanto a la pareja... no sé si dejarlos juntos al final, es difícil y tomando como pretexto la diferencia de edades para dejar el final de este fic a la imaginación, pero por lo pronto, mucho lemon.

Gracias por leer. . .  
**Priss.** (Solo ella?, que mala onda TT).

Este fanfiction fue escrito por **MAEDA AI **y es material de "Fallen Angel".

Si llegan a encontrar una historia similar a esta (con los mismos diálogos y situaciones), o con el nombre de otro autor(a), será sin mi consentimiento y por tanto un engaño, además de una falta de respeto para los lectores y para mi.

POR FAVOR, NO ROBEN MIS IDEAS Y/O FANFICTIONS.

**Totalizado el 13 de Julio de 2006.**

La dama del Hentai: Maeda Ai.

Por razones de tiempo...

**NO escribo:**

Continuaciones de fanfictions.

Fanfictions a petición.

Crossovers.

No presto mis Fanfictions a ninguna persona.

—— Me los han pedido para usarlos en concursos de fics, por favor no lo hagan. ——


	5. Chapter 5

_Happy Christmas, sexy girl._

Por: **Maeda Ai.**

.:: Capitulo 5 ::.

* * *

Era media noche y hacia un calor infernal, así que abrió la nevera en busca de algo refrescante. 

Sacó una botella de jugo, bebiendo directo de la boquilla.

**¿No te sirves en un vaso?.**

Le dijo una voz a sus espaldas, una voz que resultaba hermosa para él.

Mai lo abrazó desde atrás, cruzando sus suaves manos sobre el pecho del rubio.

**Oh, una mujer en mi casa. ¿Cómo pudo suceder?.**

El muchacho dejó su bebida sobre la barra, tomando a la chica entre sus brazos, concentrándose por completo en su rubia compañera.

Un amplia sonrisa adornando el rostro de ambos.

La besó suave y lentamente, disfrutando el exquisito sabor de la boca de Mai, su Mai.

Meciéndose suavemente de un lado a otro, simulando un baile imaginario, que, sabrá dios por que, los hacia disfrutar más de esto.

**Mai, Mai. . . .**

A Joey se le iba la voz llamando a la chica.

Recorriendo con sus ansiosas manos cada una de las marcadas curvas de la mujer, ese cuerpo tan perfecto, tan sensual.

_"" ¿Por qué?, por qué no puedo pensar en nada más que en ella?. . . ¿por qué la quiero tanto?. ""_

Con esos pensamientos asaltando la mente de Wheeler, los besos se fueron tornando más profundos y apasionados.

Jounou se aferraba al cuerpo de la mujer, acercándola más a él, como si sus cuerpos no estuviesen ya muy pegados.

Y como el muchacho impaciente que era, nuevamente tuvo deseos de ella, más esta vez no pudo esperar hasta llegar a su habitación. Y así como así, desprendiendo desesperado botón por botón, se deshizo de la camisa que cubría el hermoso cuerpo de la rubia.

_"" Mi maldita camisa, otra vez. ""_

Pensó el dualista, casi celoso de la tela que abrazaba la piel de la chica.

La miraba atentamente, embelesado; su figura de mujer era lo más bello que haya visto en su corta vida. La amaba, la adoraba y por supuesto que la deseba.

Por eso, Mai no podría culparlo por ser objeto de lujuria por parte del muchacho.

Lujuria mezclada con amor y ternura. . . . ¿quién lo diría?.

**Eres hermosa, eres perfecta.**

A Mai aun no le cabía en la cabeza que por fin había encontrado un hombre que la quisiera de verdad, que por ella sintiese un amor mas fuerte que su deseo.

Joey la cargó entre sus brazos, con intenciones de llevarla nuevamente a la acama, pero la desesperante pasión no le dejó más que llegar a la mesa de la cocina, donde sentó a la muchacha, quien lo miraba entre curiosa, confundida y divertida.

**¿En verdad quieres hacerlo aquí, Joseph?.**

Le preguntó la duelista; un tono incitador adornaba su linda voz.

Respirando agitado, él solo le sonrió de vuelta. Es que no podía aguantar más las ansias, aunque no habían pasado muchas horas desde que habían tenido tan intensa entrega, él quería tenerla otra vez y tenía que ser ya.

La chica seguía sentada al borde de la mesa, con Wheeler acomodado entre sus piernas, se besaban como si nunca lo hubiesen hecho, como si quisieran comerse; recorriendo cada uno el cuerpo del otro, disfrutando como nunca de las placenteras bendiciones de poseer sentido del tacto.

Más para el chico, el simple hecho de tocar parecía no ser suficiente, pues poco tardó en deslizar sus labios por la suave y blanca piel de tan bella mujer; mordiendo su cuello, haciéndola gemir cada vez con mayor intensidad, conforme las ansias del rubio lo llevaban a trazar un descendente camino de besos, por todo el cuerpo de la chica.

**Nunca me cansaré de esto.**

Lo escuchó susurrar, poco antes de atrapar entre sus labios el pezón izquierdo de Mai, mordiéndolo con suavidad, lamiéndolo constantemente con su lengua y bebiendo de él, como un niño pequeño; amasando el otro pecho.

Ella lo miraba fijamente, era maravilloso verlo tan concentrado, jugando con sus encantos; tratándola así, disfrutando de ella y lo mucho que le podía dar.

_"" Porque el placer que puedo darle no lo encontrara con ninguna otra chica. ""_

Pensaba la joven rubia, quien ya acariciaba cariñosa e incitante el desordenado cabello de su compañero.

Joseph sonrió mientras emitía un pequeño gruñido de placer; rodeando su estrecha cintura, pero sin dejar de beber del pecho de su hermosa amante.

**Oye, Joey ¿no te cansas de hacer eso?.**

Preguntó Mai, fingiendo inocencia.

Lo cierto es que ella lo estaba disfrutando mucho, pero al parecer Jounou lo disfrutaba tanto o más.

**No me digas que ya te cansaste, preciosa?, y yo que quería recorrer cada rincón de tu cuerpo con toda la paciencia del mundo.**

Una traviesa sonrisa atravesó el apuesto rostro del duelista al decir aquellas palabras, e inmediatamente después, trazó un breve camino de besos por el vientre de la mujer, hasta llegar a la delicada intimidad.

Quizá solo la contempló un par de segundos antes de aventurarse a recorrer aquella parte tan sensible del perfecto cuerpo de la chica.

Se inclinó un poco para beber del sexo de Mai y apenas deslizó su áspera lengua en todo lo largo de aquella línea se abría para él, ella se arqueó completamente, cerrando los ojos y echando la cabeza hacia atrás, emitiendo un profundo gemido.

Dios!!, eso bastó para que la joven se entregara por completo al chico que ya había profundizado sus "bocados"; separando los pliegues y penetrando cuanto podía.

Poco después se dedicó por completo a saborear el clítoris de su compañera.

Estaba duro y sobresalía de los labios mayores, invitándolo a succionar de él; lamiéndolo con pasión.

Mai no supo en que momento todo comenzó a dar vueltas a su alrededor.

Para cuando pudo percatarse, su respiración estaba ya bastante agitada, y se retorcía intranquila sobre la mesa, sin poder controlarse.

Un fuerte choque eléctrico la hizo abrir los ojos cuanto pudo, sus pupilas contraídas por el placer.

El travieso de Wheeler succionaba su clítoris de forma suave pero constante, regalándole un placentero orgasmo.

**Ahhh, eres un pervertido, Joseph.**

Le decía Mai, quien ya recostada sobre la mesa, no paraba de llenar de besos el rostro de su joven compañero.

**Aprendí de la mejor.**

Lo escuchó decir, haciéndole sonreír.

Joey poco tardó en volver a posarse entre las piernas de la rubia; tomándola de las caderas, la deslizó un poco para que su pene quedase justo en el exterior de la vagina de Mai.

Moviéndose ligeramente, el duelista parecía muy entretenido deslizando la punta de su masculinidad por los pliegues de la flor femenina, separando estos y sintiendo la húmeda calidez que él mismo había provocado en la mujer.

**Mai, estas ardiendo.**

**Ja, mira quien lo dice. Parece que tu amiguito reaccionó más rápido que la última vez ¿no?.**

Ambos jóvenes rieron.

Lo cierto es que se divertían mucho al estar juntos.

Jounouchi empujó suavemente las caderas, penetrando con delicadeza a la hermosa chica entre sus brazos, que no tuvo inconveniente en soltar varios gemidos conforme el duro intruso se adentraba más y más en ella.

**Oh, Joey, sigue, sigue. . . no pares.**

Mai prácticamente se había colgado del cuello del rubio, disfrutando del roce entre sus sexos.

Siempre besándose desesperados, sin la mínima intención de privar a sus labios de la dulce necesidad de unirse en un beso.

Jounou se sentía flotar ligeramente; la vagina de la chica lo estaba llenando de sensaciones indescriptiblemente placenteras. La calidez y el fácil deslice que tenía su miembro por el flujo que desprendía el sexo de la mujer; estaba sorprendido que esa simple combinación lo estuviese volviendo loco de placer.

Desesperado y entregado a ella por completo, no paró de embestir a la chica, mientras seguía lamiendo y mordiendo uno de sus duros pezones.

**Oh, Wheeler, ahhh. . .**

Mai lanzó un fuerte gemido apagado, justo cuando su cuerpo no pudo más y se rindió a un dulce orgasmo, más fuerte y prolongado que el anterior.

Sus músculos internos se contraían fuerte y rápidamente, apretando la masculinidad del duelista, haciéndolo jadear roncamente, disfrutando de la fuerte caricia que lo hacia estremecer.

Joey no supo que fue exactamente lo que lo llevó al éxtasis, si los suaves gemidos, música para sus oídos, que la chica le regalaba, incitándolo a continuar; o quizás la imagen de la rubia, desnuda bajo su cuerpo, tan bella y sexy como solo ella podía ser. O seguramente, las prolongadas contracciones de la intimidad de la joven, estimulando su pene.

O quizás, simplemente, una combinación de todo aquello, lo hizo apretar fuertemente los dientes, tratando de prolongar el placer del orgasmo que lo recorrió, haciéndolo derramar su semen en la vagina, aun palpitante, de su amada.

**Oh, Mai, ahhhh. . .**

Jadeos y suspiros tranquilos escaparon de la boca del rubio.

Estaba satisfecho y estaría feliz si pudiese hacer esto por el resto de su vida.

Los amantes se besaron lenta y tranquilamente, relajándose después de haber desbordado sus pasiones, meciendo aun sus caderas.

Jounou le dedicaba suaves susurros de amor a la bella mujer entre sus brazos.

Saliendo de su frágil cuerpo, la llevó a su habitación para seguir haciendo el amor hasta quedar rendidos.

Es que la amaba y no quería soltarla jamás. . .

**Sin finalizar.**

* * *

¿Qué tal?. Vaya, este si lo sentí más o menos fuerte.

¿Por qué en la cocina?, pues quise sacarlos de la habitación, solo eso.

Ahora, esto ya se va a acabar, solo unas cuantas románticas situaciones y, por su puesto, LEMON.

Gracias por leerme. . .  
**El angel de la oscuridad, Priss**

Este fanfiction fue escrito por **MAEDA AI** y es material de "Fallen Angel".

Si llegan a encontrar una historia similar a esta (con los mismos diálogos y situaciones), o con el nombre de otro autor(a), será sin mi consentimiento y por tanto un engaño, además de una falta de respeto para los lectores y para mi.

POR FAVOR, NO ROBEN MIS IDEAS Y/O FANFICTIONS.

**Totalizado el 13 de Julio de 2006.**

La dama del Hentai: Maeda Ai.

Por razones de tiempo...

**NO escribo:**

Continuaciones de fanfictions.

Fanfictions a petición.

Crossovers.

No presto mis Fanfictions a ninguna persona.

—— Me los han pedido para usarlos en concursos de fics, por favor no lo hagan. ——


	6. Chapter 6

**_Happy Christmas, sexy girl._**

Por: **Maeda Ai.**

.:: Capitulo 6 ::.

* * *

Entraron al apartamento con un montón de cajas que, por supuesto, Joey cargaba. 

**Vamos de compras, Joey, y te dejó conducir el auto.**

Le había dicho.

Pero jamás le mencionó que lo haría caminar por horas, cargando quien sabe cuantas cajas y bolsas repletas de ropa.

**Creías que la pasaría vestida con tu ropa?, estas loco!.**

La escuchó decir apenas logró llegar a la sala y dejarse caer rendido sobre el sofá.

**Pues yo creo que te ves muy bien con mi camisa, mostrando tus largas y preciosas piernas. . . . muy sexy.**

Una picara sonrisa apareció en el rostro del rubio, haciendo sonrojar a la chica.

La verdad, en el último par de días, no había tenido la necesidad de cubrirse mucho, y es que ellos. . . . se la pasaban haciendo el amor cada vez que a alguno de los dos les surgía el deseo.

**Baka.** Le dijo. **Pero no es solo ropa lo que compré.**

Mai se acercó al montón de cajas en el suelo de la sala, abriendo una en especial.

**Adornos navideños?.**

Preguntó Wheeler, un tanto confundido de por que su chica se había tomado la molestia de comprar los objetos.

Ella sonrió divertida, girando el rostro a un rincón en especifico de la casa, donde descansaba, casi triste, un pino artificial que resaltaba por el verde de sus ramas, pero solo verde.

**Noté que a tu árbol le hacen falta unas cuantas esferas y color.**

Nótese el sarcasmo en las palabras de la joven, pues el bendito árbol carecía totalmente de adornos de la época.

**Ah, eso. Nunca termino de adornarlo ¿sabes?. Se supone que mi padre debía ayudarme, pero siempre esta ocupado, así que ¿para qué un árbol para una sola persona?, no tiene caso, por eso siempre dejo el trabajo a la mitad.**

Mai sonrió con tristeza y comprensión.

Recordaba su niñez. . .

Un árbol navideño lucia en la estancia de la mansión, pero era un árbol solo para ella.

Navidad era una fecha que sus padres nunca pasaban en casa. Y se recordaba a si misma durmiendo en el piso, justo bajo el brillante, pero solitario pino.

**Ahhh, bueno, esta vez será para dos personas.**

Fueron las palabras de la rubia, quien inmediatamente se dedicó a decorar el vendito árbol, ante la sorprendida mirada de Jounouchi.

Que distinta se veía Mai ahora, al parecer, la soledad que la envolvía se había desvanecido, aunque no sabría si fue por el paso del tiempo o por estar con él.

Una gran sonrisa adornaba el rostro del duelista, mientras este comenzaba a ayudar a su compañera.

En ese momento, no hicieron falta las palabras.

**-.-**

**-.-**

**-.-**

Pizza y refrescos ciertamente no eran la mejor cena de navidad que se puede tener, pero estaba bien para ambos jóvenes. Era más de lo que habían tenido en años anteriores.

El calor del apartamento, la televisión encendida y la compañía que podían darse el uno al otro.

Llevaban buen rato sobre el sofá, mirando en la tele los lugares concurridos por la fecha.

Abrazados, un beso tranquilo y suave cada que tenían la necesidad de sentirse mutuamente. ¿Qué más podían pedir?.

_"" Jamás olvidaré esto. ""_

Pensaba Wheeler, agradecido de que Mai haya regresado a su vida, y solo para hacerlo feliz.

Que lejos veía los duelos en que cada uno perdió su alma, que lejos veía su rechazo inexistente y que lejos veía la soledad, no solo la de ella, sino la propia, pues por mucho que estimara a sus amagos, ellos simplemente nunca llenaron, ni llenarían el espacio vacío en su corazón.

_"" Me hacia falta el amor, el amor de ella, de mi Mai. ""_

Los pensamientos que el joven duelista tenía por su chica se volvían cada vez más profundos y constantes, poniéndolo ansioso.

**O, Oye, Mai.** Su voz rompió el silencio que los había acompañado hasta ahora, atrayendo toda la atención de la duelista. **Bu-bueno, tu ya me diste un regalo, así que pensé en algo para ti, y. . .**

**Baka.**

Las mejillas de la mujer estaban levemente coloreadas en rojo; al recordar su "regalo" para Joey, la primera vez que hizo el amor con él.

**Te tengo otro regalo y esta vez podrás usarlo cuando quieras.**

Sin decir más, la chica le dio una caja perfectamente envuelta, esperando ver su reacción al saber que era.

**Una chaqueta nueva.**

Valentine desvió la mirada, recordando la otra que él le había ofrecido para protegerse de la fría noche.

**Vamos, pontéela.**

Jounou no tardó en hacer lo que la rubia le pedía.

Le quedaba muy bien, no podía negarlo, además, estaba sorprendido de que ella hubiese pensando en algo para él. Pero su mayor sorpresa se la llevó al meter las manos en los bolsillos, encontrando algo más.

**La dama águila, pero es tu carta fa. . .**

**Si, es mi favorita y quiero que la tengas. . . para que no me olvides.**

Un aire de tristeza invadió al chico al escuchar a Mai hablar así.

Había estado pensando en eso todo este tiempo, que en pocos días volverían a separarse y no sabía cuando la volvería a ver.

Pensó en algo para que se quedara con él, cuando encontró la forma, encontró también su regalo.

**Dame tu mano.**

Le pidió él.

Nervioso, deslizó una pequeña pero linda sortija en su dedo anular, besándole la mano poco después.

**Ma, Mai ¿quisieras?. . .**

La joven lo abrazó con fuerza y Joey no pudo continuar.

No, no, no. . . no tenía que hacer esto. Sabía lo que intentaba decirle y no quería escuchar.

Matrimonio ¡NO!.

No es que no quisiera, es que simplemente no podían.

**Sé que soy solo un muchacho y que no tengo nada que darte, pero. . .**

**Podemos esperar, disfrutar de lo que tenemos ahora.**

**Un noviazgo a larga distancia me va a matar, Mai.**

Ella sonrió, plantándole un suave y corto beso.

Si se comportaba así solo porque habían tenido relaciones, pues era tiempo de quitarle esas ideas de la cabeza.

**No tienes ninguna obligación conmigo.**

**Es que no es obligación, Mai, es amor, solo amor.**

La rubia se acomodó entre los brazos de su hombre.

**Entonces te digo "si", pero no te digo cuando.**

Resignado, Joseph suspiró hondamente.

Se sentía atado de manos. Como quería él darle los lujos que ella quería y se merecía. Seguramente el candidato que sus padres habían elegido para ella podría darle una vida de reina sin el mínimo problema, tan solo moviendo un dedo.

**Debe ser. . . muy difícil tener un novio que aun depende de su padre y no ha terminado siquiera la escuela.**

**Tiene sus ventajas.**

Una sonrisa traviesa atravesó el lindo rostro de la mujer.

Quizás Wheeler no podía darle muchas cosas materiales, pero a cambio, su juventud lo hacía un amante incansable y dedicado, capaz de complacerla en la cama.

**Podría vivir de tus besos y caricias, del placer que me provocas, sin pedirte nada más.**

Joey la abrazó fuertemente.

Sus palabras le hacían mucho bien y hacían más ligera su frustración.

Porque él le daría cuanto placer pudiera en cada entrega, y también. . . todo su amor.

**Sin finalizar.**

* * *

Salen las lagrimas de mis ojos, creo que ahora si derrame miel.

He decidido que el siguiente capitulo sea lemon, pero igual, el último. Lo cierto es que he demorado mucho en esta historia y ya me aburrí ¬¬', lo siento.

Ah, si, un detalle, en realidad, Mai le regaló su dama águila a Varon, pero que importa, déjenme soñar.

**Gracias por leerme. . .  
**El angel de la oscuridad y Priss.

Este fanfiction fue escrito por **MAEDA AI** y es material de "Fallen Angel".

Si llegan a encontrar una historia similar a esta (con los mismos diálogos y situaciones), o con el nombre de otro autor(a), será sin mi consentimiento y por tanto un engaño, además de una falta de respeto para los lectores y para mi.

POR FAVOR, NO ROBEN MIS IDEAS Y/O FANFICTIONS.

**Totalizado el 13 de Julio de 2006.**

La dama del Hentai: Maeda Ai.

Por razones de tiempo...

**NO escribo:**

Continuaciones de fanfictions.

Fanfictions a petición.

Crossovers.

No presto mis Fanfictions a ninguna persona.

—— Me los han pedido para usarlos en concursos de fics, por favor no lo hagan. ——


	7. Chapter 7

**Happy Christmas, sexy girl.**

Por: _Maeda Ai._

.:: Capitulo 7 ::.

* * *

El bajo volumen de las canciones navideñas, cortesía de la música continua de la radio; lucecitas de colores que, sutiles, se filtraban desde la calle, alcanzando a iluminar la habitación. . . y dos amantes que celebraban la noche buena, y qué mejor forma que haciendo el amor. 

Joey parecía no cansarse de llenar de besos a la hermosa rubia entre sus brazos.

**Te amo, te amo.**

Había perdido la cuenta de las veces que se lo dijo. Si por él fuera, le haría el amor todas las noches de su vida.

Pero celebrar su primera navidad juntos, no era más qué un regalo de despedida. Su corazón le dolía de solo pensar que pronto la perdería de nuevo y quién sabe cuando la volvería a ver.

**Te hablo, Joseph.**

El rubio bajó la mirada, encontrándose con los brillantes ojos violetas de su chica; estaba tan distraído que se estaba olvidado de disfrutar este momento.

**Lo siento.**

Le dijo él con una sonrisa estampada en su atractivo rostro, para luego volver a degustar los dulces labios de Mai, aferrándose a su fina cintura, pegando sus cuerpos lo más que podía.

Hacía un buen rato que habían quedado desnudos, la pasión, el fuego que les quemaba la piel los había dejado así.

Mai sonrió traviesa al sentir la hombría del muchacho, quien parecía listo para alojarse en ella por unas cuantas horas. De hecho, ella se lo propuso, le pidió que la penetrase, pero. . .

**Juguemos un rato más ¿quieres?.**

Las palabras del duelista flotaron en el aire, mientras acariciaba los dorados cabellos de su compañera.

¿Jugar?, ese hombre solo quería hacer que esto durase lo más posible porque no deseaba que llegase el momento de despedirse, ni siquiera quería pensar en ello.

**Joey. . . baka!.**

Mai lo besó y sin decir nada más, se liberó de su abrazo, tan solo para inclinarse y tomar el pene del muchacho; palpando, excitándose cada vez más por el simple hecho de tocar aquel duro pedazo de carne.

**¿Quieres jugar?, juguemos entonces.**

Dicho esto, los labios de la chica Valentine recorrieron la virilidad del joven, dando pequeños besos a la punta mientras amasaba las esferas que descansaban bajo el miembro masculino.

**Ahhh, Mai, Mai. . .**

El duelista apretó los dientes al sentir la cálida y húmeda lengua de su amante, deslizándose a lo largo de su espina, que parecía haberse puesto aun más dura a causa de las atenciones de la rubia mujer.

Después de un rato, Wheeler solo miraba a la chica, acariciando sus largos cabellos con suavidad, como animándola a continuar.

¡Dios!, el placer era tanto, con casi la mitad de su pene dentro de la boca de la joven, rodeado por su húmeda calidez, Joey no pudo soportar más y terminó derramando semen en la boca de su amante.

Eso había sido intenso, maravilloso. Mai era simplemente impredecible, toda una chica mala.

Y se preguntaba ¿a cuantos hombres había llenado de placer de esta forma?.

_"" Estúpido, no tiene caso pensar en esas cosas. Ella esta aquí, ahora, conmigo y es solo para mi. . . solo para mi. ""_

**Estas más callado que de costumbre, guapo.**

Le dijo la duelista, que lo abrazaba por el cuello mientras parecía haberse acomodado sobre las caderas del joven rubio.

Y Mai, que ya no podía esperar más, tomó el pene del muchacho y lo guió hasta la entrada de su vagina, luego bajó suavemente las caderas, provocando ella misma la penetración.

Joey suspiró al sentir la calidez de la intimidad de la mujer abrazando su pene. Kami!!, esto era demasiado. Jounou parecía haberse quedado paralizado pues por varios minutos no hizo más que jadear suavemente, disfrutando del ir y venir de las caderas de Mai, quien se mecía agitada encima del muchacho.

**Eres mío, solo mío, Wheeler.**

Le dijo ella, y Joey comprendió que se estaba comportando cómo el chiquillo que perdió la virginidad con esta maravillosa mujer.

**Tonta**. Susurró él, aferrándose a las caderas de la chica. **Lo he sido desde el primer momento en que te vi.**

Dicho esto, comenzó a subir y bajar a la chica, penetrándola con fuerza.

Sus embestidas eran tan fuertes que los redondos pechos de Mai bamboleaban, regalándole una irresistible imagen erótica al duelista, que sin dejar de penetrarla, se dedicó a besar tan perfectas sobras de arte, palpando y apretando el pecho izquierdo mientras que sus labios succionaban y hasta mordían el pezón del otro seno.

**Oh, Joey, mmmm. . .**

La voz de Mai sonaba agitada, suplicante; sus mejillas totalmente teñidas de rojo, delataban el inmenso placer que la recorría en ese instante.

Así, rodeó la cabeza de su compañero, enredando sus finas manos en los rebeldes cabellos del chico. Si el placer no hubiese sido tanto, quizá hubiesen seguido haciendo el amor por el resto de la noche. Pero las sensaciones ya eran intensas y casi insoportables.

Mai arqueó la espalda mientras sus gemidos se volvían más profundos y constantes; el placer la estaba venciendo, sentía venir el orgasmo.

**Más, Joey, no pares, mmaásss. . .**

Y ella terminó gritando al alcanzar el éxtasis.

Su cuerpo tembló casi con violencia, y su vagina, llena de placer, se contraía rápido y fuerte, apretando deliciosamente el duro miembro del muchacho, quien poco pudo soportar semejante estímulo.

Cerrando los ojos y apretando fuertemente los dientes, penetró una vez más a su hermosa amante, llegando hasta el fondo de su sexo, donde liberó un espeso y caliente liquido, era su esencia, algo que solo tenía para la mujer que amaba, para Mai Valentine.

Y la llenó de besos y palabras dulces, aun alojado dentro suyo, meciéndose tranquila y suavemente, relajados, satisfechos.

**Yo también te amé desde el primer momento.**

Joey sonrió feliz al escucharla.

Estaba muy cansado, así que, abandonando su cuerpo y acurrucándose a su lado de su mujer, se dejó vencer por el sueño, no sin antes, decir:

**Feliz navidad, mi chica sensual.**

Mai lo miró sonrojada.

Ese idiota se había quedado totalmente dormido.

**Feliz navidad para ti también, baka!.**

Y por fin, la habitación quedó en absoluto silencio.

**-.-**

**-.-**

**-.-**

Su corazón le dolió al despertar y no encontrarla a su lado. Y la buscó por toda la casa, aun sabiendo que era inútil.

**Se fue.**

Susurró con un nudo en la garganta.

Mai si que era cruel, le había regalado la noche más maravillosa de su vida para después dejarlo completamente solo.

**¿Por qué no esperaste un poco más, mujer?.**

Preguntó para si, aun sabiendo la respuesta. . . que sería más difícil despedirse.

Joey se sentó sobre la cama destendida, testigo de lo que dos enamorados habían hecho horas antes. Giró el rostro al lado que había ocupado Mai, encontrando una nota. ¿Cómo es que no la había visto antes?.

Al leerla solo encontró una pequeña frase:

_"" Te veré en la próxima navidad. ""_

Ni un te amo o no me olvides. ¿Por qué Mai era tan poco romántica?.

Joseph sonrió con nostalgia; iba a ser un infierno esperar todo un año para verla, para tenerla entre sus brazos. . . pero la esperaría por el resto de su vida, tan solo por hacerle el amor.

Se puso de pie frente a la ventana, observando el paisaje. Una sonrisa cruzó su rostro. . .

Tenía un deseo para Mai, donde quiera que ella estuviese. . .

**Feliz navidad, mi chica sexy.**

Susurró mientras se pasaba un buen rato, admirando a la gente ir por la calle y a los niños jugando con la nieve. . . le hubiese gustado jugar en la nieve con ella.

**Quizá el año que viene. . .**

**Finalizado.**

* * *

¡POR FIN!, después de. . . años, esta historia llega a su fin.

En realidad tenía muchas ideas para ésta historia, más se fueron desvaneciendo con el tiempo a causa de la pérdida de interés.

Cómo sea, me gustó el final, un tanto corto, pero lleno de lemon, bueno, más o menos.

Gracias por leerme. . .  
**El angel de la oscuridad y Priss.**

Este fanfiction fue escrito por **MAEDA AI** y es material de "Fallen Angel".

Si llegan a encontrar una historia similar a esta (con los mismos diálogos y situaciones), o con el nombre de otro autor(a), será sin mi consentimiento y por tanto un engaño, además de una falta de respeto para los lectores y para mi.

POR FAVOR, NO ROBEN MIS IDEAS Y/O FANFICTIONS.

**Totalizado el 13 de Julio de 2006.**

La dama del Hentai: Maeda Ai.

Por razones de tiempo...

**NO escribo:**

Continuaciones de fanfictions.

Fanfictions a petición.

Crossovers.

No presto mis Fanfictions a ninguna persona.

—— Me los han pedido para usarlos en concursos de fics, por favor no lo hagan. ——


End file.
